


tick tock?

by sylphrenas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: But she loves them anyway, Gen, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), alex is the only one who can use a phone, even if they dont know anything about anything, flynn considers them hopeless cases, so flynn wants them to stay, the boys discover tiktok, the boys make julie happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: “What are you doing in Julie’s room? And on her phone?” Flynn watched the screen carefully as it remained blank but then slowly began typing out a word. “Tick… tock? Oh my God, you guys don’t know what TikTok is. Oh my God. Did you just discover it?”The word ‘yes’ appeared on the phone and Flynn shook her head in incredulity.“What were you guys even watching?”In answer, the phone screen exited out of the notes app and reopened TikTok to-“Are you kidding me? Carrie’s TikTok? Oh my God, it’s just Alex in here, isn’t it.”
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 180
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	tick tock?

The first clue Flynn had to the boys being in the room was the sound that was coming from Julie’s phone. The second clue was that said phone was standing up by itself on the bed, tilted at an angle that could not have been possible.

“Hey, boys!” Flynn said, grinning when the phone fell back to the bed and the blankets rumpled. “You sure Julie would want you to be in her room?”

There was silence for a moment, before Flynn realized and smacked her forehead.

“Right. Ghosts can’t talk. Uh… Hang on.”

She began looking around Julie’s room for any pen or paper when suddenly the idea came to her. She reached over and grabbed the phone from the bed, meeting only a little resistance that went away when she glared at the air and pulled harder.  _ Definitely getting better at knowing where they are,  _ Flynn thought smugly as she opened the notes app. She tossed the phone back down on the bed and tried not to let her eyes widen as it started floating again.

“What are you doing in Julie’s room? And on her phone?” Flynn watched the screen carefully as it remained blank but then slowly began typing out a word. “Tick… tock? Oh my God, you guys don’t know what TikTok is. Oh my God. Did you just discover it?”

The word ‘yes’ appeared on the phone and Flynn shook her head in incredulity. 

“What were you guys even watching?”

In answer, the phone screen exited out of the notes app and reopened TikTok to-

“Are you kidding me? Carrie’s TikTok? Oh my God, it’s just Alex in here, isn’t it.” Flynn rolled her eyes and pulled out her own phone, opening the notes app and dropping it on the bed. “Type on that so you don’t have to keep switching.”

The phone began to float but then jerked sideways suddenly and fell to another spot on the bed as if people were fighting over it. It lifted up again but this time stayed there, and Flynn observed the words appear across the screen. Halfway through the sentence, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“What do you mean, you tried to change it? How hard is it to take the phone away from Alex? Or, I don’t know, just agree to watch something else?”

A moment passed and Flynn laughed again, this time much louder. “Alex is seriously the only one of you guys who knows how to use the phone? …He learned from his… don’t delete that!! Oh my God, Alex has a ghost boyfriend?? Give me his name right now… Willie?? Wait, that means… Willex!!! That’s adorable. Okay, so Willie taught Alex how to use phones and now he’s the only one who knows how and you guys can’t change it because you don’t know what to do? Wow, are you guys good at anything other than music? Other than you, Alex. You’re doing amazing, sweetie.” A pillow suddenly launched itself at Flynn’s head and she caught it, looking astonished. 

“Oh, you did  _ not  _ just throw a pillow at me. Which one of you was that? Reggie? Luke? I’d kill you if you weren’t already dead.”

“It was Luke,” a voice said from behind Flynn, and she whirled around to see Julie. “Reggie’s laying on the bed with Alex.”

Flynn grinned and walked over to Julie. “Selling out your boyfriend that easy?”

Julie sputtered and Flynn smirked at the very obvious flush creeping up her face.

“Whatever,” Julie finally said, glaring at Flynn when she laughed. “Anyway, do you wanna watch a movie? I was thinking of showing the boys Love, Simon. Mainly Alex, actually, but I think Reggie and Luke should enjoy it too. And I know you will, Ms. I’m In Love With The Two Main Female Characters Because I’m A Useless Lesbian.”

“Okay, fair, but can you blame me?? Abby and Leah are literally… I don’t even have the words. But yes, okay, let’s watch that. Right now.” Flynn turned back toward the bed, confident that someone was still there based on the dip in the mattress. “I still can’t believe how behind you guys are on everything. I mean, I know you’re from the 1990’s or whatever, but seriously. Not knowing about TikTok? I can’t even imagine.”

“Flynn, stop bullying them. That’s my job.” Julie smirked at what must have been the boys, linked arms with Flynn and began to walk down to the living room. As they sat down and began to play the movie, Flynn looked at Julie’s content expression and smiled to herself.  _ As hopeless as they are with technology and pop culture,  _ she thought,  _ I hope they stick around.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading :) kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr @blue-drarry-drarry-blue


End file.
